Having You
by Hwan Tae Hyun
Summary: Kyuhyun tkut Changmin tak serius mencintainya, sehingga dia bersikap dingin pada Changmin. Disisi lain Changmin yakin Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya karena sikap Kyuhyun yang dingin padanya. bagaimana ceritanya? ChangKyu Fic Yaoi NC-17


_Title : __Having You_

_Author : Hwan Tae Hyun_

_Pair : Chang__Kyu _

_Rate : M/NC-17/NC-21 *pilih ndiri_

_Series : Oneshot _

_Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik sayaaah__. Kyuhyun dan Changmin milik semuanya..._

_Warning : Lemonade, Smut, Fluff, NC-17, Typos, boy x boy , BL, Gak Jelas, Gak hot ._

_::.:: Having You ::.::_

_._

_::.:: One Shot ::.::_

_._

_::.:: Changmin x Kyuhyun ::.::_

_._

_::.:: © Hwan Tae Hyun ::.::_

_._

_::.:: © 2012 ::.::_

_._

_::.:: It's Begin ::.::_

_::.:: AUTHOR POV ::.::_

_Seorang namja berambut ikal tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung apartemen dengan muka masam__ dan sesekali menghentakkan kakinya. "Kenapa, aku bisa mencintai namja bodoh seperti dirinya." Umpatnya ._

_ "__Membicarakanku Cho Kyuhyun?" Suara seorang namja jangkung sukses mengagetkan namja berambut ikal yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbalik dan terkejut ketika mendapati Changmin tengah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menampilkan senyum jahilnya "Ya, bodoh kau mengagetkanku tau." Umpat Kyuhyun. _

_ "__Ya, kenapa kau hobi sekali mengataiku bodoh hah?" Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya menatap Changmin tajam. Sejurus kemudian ia membalikkan badanya dan berniat berjalan meninggalkan Changmin. Namun, tangan Changmin dengan sigap menangkap lengan Kyuhyun membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti "Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku, Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Changmin tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun m__embuat Kyuhyun bergidik. _

_ "__A-aku t-tidak mengerti u-ucapanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun. 'Shit kenapa aku grogi seperti ini?' Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hatinya._

_"__Kau berbohong." Lirih Changmin setengah berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun. _

_"__Lepaskan." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menepis lengan Changmin . "Kau gila Shim Changmin." Ujar__ Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan sendu. _

_Changmin menghela napas pelan "Kau tidak pernah berubah." Gumam Changmin, ia kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun menuju apartemen 'mereka'. _

_::.:: Flashback ::.::_

_"__Apa sekarang kau puas Shim Changmin." Tanya Kyuhyun, ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Changmin tajam._

_Changmin mengerutkan dahinya "Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-ah." Tanyanya._

_Kyuhyun mendecih "Ayolah, jangan pura-pura seperti itu. Aku sudah tau kalau kita dijodohkan. Ini kerjaanmu kan." Tanya Kyuhyun. _

_Changmin membelalakkan matanya __"Mwo__? Kenapa aku baru tahu hal ini ." Ucap Changmin. Perasaan senang menyeruak memenuhi dada Changmin saat ini, senang karena namja yang dicintainya akan dijodohkan dengannya. Namun, ada sebersit rasa sedih yang terselip diantara kebahagiaanya, sedih karena ternyata namja yang dicintainya membencinya. Bahkan terkesan tak suka dengan perjodohan ini._

_Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya "Aku mengerti, aku menyukai aktingmu. Benar-benar hebat." Ucapnya sarkastik._

_Changmin terkejut "Kau- kau menganggap aku tengah berakting." Tanya Changmin, kemarahannya tersulut._

_"__Terserah kau ingin aku menganggap apa, aku tidak peduli." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Changmin. _

_Changmin terpaku, kakinya terasa lemas dan tak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya membuat ia jatuh terduduk. Changmin meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya diwajahnya. Seketika, bahunya bergetar menandakkan ia tengah menangis. Entah kenapa ruangan kerjanya terasa sempit membuat dadanya terasa sesak._

_Tanpa Changmin sadari, ternyata Kyuhyun melihatnya. Melihat Changmin yang tengah menangis menutupi wajahnya, entah kenapa membuat dada Kyuhyun terasa sakit. 'apa aku salah?' Batinnya ._

_Kyuhyun menggeleng "Dia tidak menyukaimu Kyuhyun." Gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian berbalik, dan meninggalkan tempatnya. _

_.O.O.O.O._

_"__Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja kalau kau menyukainya? Bukankah dia mencintaimu." Tanya Siwon, sahabat Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun menggedikan bahunya "Aku tidak mau, aku takut dia tidak mencintaiku." Ucap Kyuhyun._

_Dilain sisi Changmin mengucapkan hal yang sama "Aku tidak mau, aku tau dia tidak mencintaiku." _

_::.:: Flashback End ::.::_

_CKLEK ! Changmin membuka pintu apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Kyuhyun yang berstatus tunangannya selama sebulan ini. Ia tersenyum simpul ketika menemukan Kyuhyun tengah berdiri ditepi balkon apartemen mereka. _

_Perlahan ia berjalan kearah Kyuhyun, dan memeluk tubuh namja itu dari belakang. _

_''Changmin-ah?'' Kyuhyun terkejut, ketika mendapati seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang._

_Changmin tersenyum ketika suara Kyuhyun terdengar lembut tak seperti biasanya ''Apa yang kau pikirkan hmm?'' Tanya Changmin, Ia berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun membuat namja berparas cantik itu bergidik geli. _

_''A-aku ti-tidak memikirkan apapun.'' Ucap Kyuhyun terbata. _

_Changmin menyeringai ''Benarkah?'' Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Ia mulai menjilati leher Kyuhyun, tak peduli jika tunangannya ini akan marah dan mendiaminya beberapa minggu._

_''Ch-changmin ah, Apa assh yang nggh khau aaah lakukhaan?'' Ucap Kyuhyun lemah, ia memukul-mukul lengan Changmin yang kini mulai menggerayangi tubuh mulusnya. _

_Changmin seperti tersadar, ia berhenti menciumi tengkuk Kyuhyun dan segera menarik tangannya dari dalam kaus yang dikenakan tunangannya itu. _

_Changmin berbalik ''Maaf tidak seharusnya aku melakukannya.'' Ucap Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap kecewa pada punggung namja yang dicintainya itu. Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menghentikan aktifitas Changmin tadi pada dirinya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Kyuhyun juga ingin Changmin menyentuh tubuhnya. Namun, dia takut jika Changmin tak memiliki perasaan padanya. _

_Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya ''Shim Changmin apa kau mencintaiku?'' Tanyanya. Membuat Changmin sedikit terkejut._

_Changmin berbalik dan menatap sendu kearah namja yang dicintainya. sudah saatnya aku mengatakannya, Pikirnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun ''Kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu apa kau juga mencintaiku?. Kurasa tidak mengingat seluruh sikapmu padaku selama ini. Ya, aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu dari awal kita bertemu, tapi aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku. Ketika aku berusaha melupakanmu, kau datang dan mengabariku tentang pertunangan kita dengan sikap dingin ciri khasmu. Kau tau? Kau tau betapa senangnya aku? Tak peduli, jika kau tidak mencintaiku. Asal aku selalu berada didekatmu membuatku merasa bahagia. Ya, terdengar egosi memang. Tapi sungguh aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. __Saranghae .. __'' Ucap Changmin sendu, ia memegang bahu Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir namja itu, melumatnya dengan lembut berusaha menyampaikan rasa cintanya yang begitu mendalam. _

_Kyuhyun menangis mendengar pernyataan cinta Changmin padanya yang begitu pilu. Ia tak membalas lumatan lembut Changmin pada bibirnya. Ia terlalu bahagia namun juga sedih. Bahagia karena ternyata Changmin mencintainya, Sedih karena ia bersikap dingin pada namja yang dicintainya itu. _

_Changmin melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Kyuhyun dan mengahapus air matanya ''Jangan menangis, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun sampai aku yakin kau mencintaiku.'' Ucap Changmin. Ia kemudian berbalik hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun._

_Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. ''K-kyuhyunnie?'' Tanya Changmin. _

_''__Nado; Nado Saranghaeyo __Changmin-ah.'' Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Changmin terkejut. Kemudian berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya erat. _

_''Kau tidak serius kan?'' Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata Changmin ''Aku serius.'' Ucapnya membuat Changmin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun lebih erat._

_''Ugh- Changmin-ah, lepaskan aku tidak bisa bernapas.'' Keluh Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. _

_Changmin menatap mata Kyuhyun, membuat wajah Kyuhyun merona dan itu membuat Changmin semakin ingin memiliki namja imut dihadapannya itu. _

_Perlahan Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun, sedikit melirik kearah namja dihadapannya dan mendapati Kyuhyun mulai menutup matanya. Changmin pun menutup matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada Kyuhyun. Melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun. _

_Changmin mulai melumat bibir bawah milik Kyuhyun awalnya pelan namun semakin lama semakin panas. Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Changmin dan menghisap bibir atas Changmin ''Nggh..'' Lenguh Kyuhyun ketika Changmin memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyuhyun. Changmin mulai menelusuri setiap inci yang ada didalam mulut Kyuhyun membuat namja itu melenguh ''Mmh..'' Kyuhyun mulai menikmati ciuman mereka, ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Changmin. Tangan Changmin mendekap erat tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengelus-elus punggung namja itu. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa geli dan menjambak kecil rambut Changmin._

_"Aah.. Cha-changmin aah.." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika Changmin melepaskan ciuman mereka dan beralih pada lehernya. Changmin awalnya hanya menjilat leher Kyuhyun, namun mendengar lenguhan tunangannya membuat Changmin gemas dan mulai menggigiti leher Kyuhyun. Menimbulkan tanda kepemilikan diatas kulit pucat Kyuhyun. Changmin memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun kemudian dengan perlahan didorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun keatas sofa ruang tengah yang lumayan besar hingga kini posisi mereka berbaring dengan Changmin diatas Kyuhyun. _

_Changmin kembali melumat bibir pucat Kyuhyun ''Emmh.. Min-min aah...'' Kembali sebuah lenguhan tercipta dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Membuat dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras didaerah selangkangnya . Tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengusap punggung Changmin tak beraturan. _

_Changmin tersenyum disela-sela lumatannya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Tangannya mulai menyelinap diantara T-shirt berwarna navy yang dikenakan Kyuhyun . Meraba setiap inchi tubuh bagian atas milik tunangannya yang selama ini ia dambakan. Changmin mulai memijit kedua tonjolan didada Kyuhyun dengan kedua ibu jari nya. Menghentikan ciumannya dan beralih menciumi leher Kyuhyun. "Nggh aah...aah...aah.." Membuat Kyuhyun melenguh nikmat merasakan tiga titik sensitif-nya dimanjakan oleh Changmin._

_Dengan cekatan, tangan Changmin melepaskan T-shirt yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun topless, Changmin menurunkan tubuhnya dan mulai menjilati nipple kiri Kyuhyun, tangan kirinya memijat nipple kanan milik Kyuhyun, dan tangan kanan Changmin mulai turun kebawah mengusap junior milik Kyuhyun yang mulai menegang "Nggh… Min..nie-aah.."__ . _

_"__Wae, Kyuhyunnie?." Tanya Changmin, tubuhnya merangkak naik dan kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit membengkak. Kedua jari milik Changmin kembali bermain pada nipple Kyuhyun. Changmin mulai menaik turunkan badannya menggesekkan junior mereka._

_"__Nggh...aah.. Fast..fastheer..aaah nggh."__ Lenguh Kyuhyun, perutnya serasa digelitik oleh sesuatu yang menjalar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya ketika Changmin menggosokkan junior mereka yang masih sama-sama tertutup oleh kain. Changmin melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Kyuhyun dan beralir keleher Kyuhyun "Kau (jilat) nikhaahmat mmmh (emut) Kyunnie (gigit)." Ucap Changmin semakin menambahkan warna merah keunguan yang sudah diciptakannya tadi._

_"__Ah..ah..ah..ah.." Kyuhyun mulai mendesah ketika Changmin semakin cepat menggesekkan junior mereka. _

_"Nggh." Changmin sedikit melenguh. Dengan cepat ia membuka resleting Kyuhyun dan menurunkan celana dan celana dalam yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun naked total. Dengan segera Changmin membuka kaosnya juga celananya. _

_Ia kemudian meraih junior Kyuhyun, mengocoknya cepat membuat Kyuhyun melenguh "Aaah,, Changmin.. Aah.. masukkan.." _

_Changmin tersenyum nakal "kau bilang apa chagi?." Tanya Changmin, tangannya masih terus mengocok junior Kyuhyun. Cairan precum yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun sedikit membantunya mengocok junior Kyuhyun naik turun dengan cepat . "Mul-mulutmu.. Masukkaaahn.." Ucap Kyuhyun setengah mendesah, kepalanya mendongak, tangannya meremas kuat ujung sofa. _

_"As you wish chagi." Ucap Changmin, dengan segera ia mengulum junior Kyuhyun menghisapnya kuat-kuat membuat Kyuhyun mengerang "Aangggh... Aaaah... Movee..move.." Kedua tangan Changmin sibuk memainkan twinsball milik Kyuhyun. Kepala Changmin naik turun masih mengulum junior Kyuhyun._

_"Min ah ah, akuuuh.. Cumh.. Cumh.. Ah MINNIEE .. NGGH." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairannya dimulut Changmin. _

_Changmin mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuhyun keatas pundaknya, menundukkan kepalanya menciumi hole Kyuhyun dan memasukkan kembali cairan Kyuhyun kedalam hole Kyuhyun. Setelah sebelumnya menelan sedikit cairan cinta yang diimpikannya sedari dulu._

_"Min ah, min ah minnie ahh apaah yang nggh kau aaah lakukan?." Tanya Kyuhyun ketika merasakan benda basah tak bertulang masuk kedalam holenya. Ternyata Changmin tengah memasukkan lidahnya kedalam hole Kyuhyun. Tangannya kembali mengocok junior Kyuhyun yang mulai menegang. _

_"Min aah nggh aaah ah ah Changghh min masukaahn.." Ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela desahannya. Changmin menghentikan aksinya merangkak naik dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun. _

_"kau yakin chagi?" Tanya Changmin yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. Perlahan Changmin mulai melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Sebelah tangannya mengocok juniornya sendiri._

_"NGGGH..." Rintih Kyuhyun disela ciuman mereka. Holenya terasa panas, ketika setengah dari junior Changmin masuk kedalam tubuhnya. _

_Changmin mengeluarkan sedikit juniornya dan dengan ancang-ancang._

_JLEB _

_"AAAAARGH..." Teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar pilu ditelinga Changmin. "Mianhae chagi.." Ucap Changmin menghapus air mata disudut mata Kyuhyun. Tangannya mulai mengocok junior Kyuhyun , mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini._

_Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri "Nggh min ahh moove.. Nngh.." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata._

_Changmin mengangguk perlahan ia mulai mengeluarkan juniornya kemudian_

_JLEB_

_menghentakkannya kedalam hole Kyuhyun "Aaaah.. Disaanaah.." Lenguh Kyuhyun ketika junior Changmin mengenai prostatnya ._

_"Kyunnie nngh kau aah ketat nggh sekal aah sekali." Ucap Changmin. _

_Changmin perlahan mulai menaikkan intensitas kecepatannya "aah..aah..ah..ahh..fas..aah..ahh..ahh..fasshteerh..nngh min." Ucap Kyuhyun disela desahannya._

_Changmin merasakan hole Kyuhyun berkedut semakin kuat meremas juniornya didalam sana "Chumm..min.. Aah aku.." Ucap Kyuhyun_

_"Bersama chaagi..aah" Ucap Changmin. Ia semakin cepat menggenjot tubuh Kyuhyun. _

_"NGGH MINNIE..."_

_"NGGH KYUNNIE..." _

_Changmin ambruk diatas tubuh Kyuhyun__ setelah orgasmenya tadi. Ia tersenyum kemudian membelai pelan rambut Kyuhyun "___Gomawo___ Kyuhyunnie ___saranghae___.." . Kyuhyun mengangguk "___Nado____saranghae___ Changminnie " Ucap Kyuhyun._

_-FIN-_

_Maaf mengganggu ada sedikit A/n #boong :_

_Gimana cerita diatas ? Kurang hot yaah? Maklum pertama kali buat NC . pendekkah? Ya ,L__agi-lagi saya buat oneshot GJ... Maaf yaa.._

_ok, sesuai janji ini saya publish__. yang udh minta saya ngepublish ni FF wajib comment.. _

_Thank's To :_

_WonnieBummie = Hah? Sequel? Emm, ntar ya saya bikinin.. Sequel atau cerita yang lain tapi masih SiBum. Hehe makasih yah udah mau comment. _

_Mikazuki Hye Ah = iya emang kurang panjang. Ditambaah adegan apaa? Hayoo yadong nih hahaha... Nih Changkyunya.. Makasih ya udh mau comment . Mind to Comment fic ini?_

_Hwan Mi Sun = Ahaha.. Iya-iya emang ceritanya mengalir seperti air. Yang ada diotak aja ditulis.. Gataunya end.. Kirain bakal berchapter.. Ok, thanks adek udh mau comment. Comment lagi mau?_

_Lady Kim = Makasiih, iya baru nih.. Wah makasih *uhuk-uhuk bunganya ketelen._. . __Ni, FF ChangKyu-nya publish.. Makasih udah review. Mind to review this fic?_

_Seo Shin Young = Buat sequel.. Emm, pikir-pikir dulu ya.. Ok-ok . Gpp deh klo gak suka ChangKyu. Thank's udah review.. :)_

_Sweet haehyuk = makasiih.. Haehyuk yah? Emm.. Pikir-pikir dulu yaah.._

_Viivii-ken = Annyeong juga, yup saya SiBum Shipper :) Umur saya 16 tahun, 96line. __Makasih pujian and makasih udah comment :)_

_I__ = Annyeong jugaa, kenalin Tae Hyun suaminya Taeyeon. Terimakasih sambutannya.. ok tar kalau sempat saya mampir yaa... wah masa sih gak ada typo? Padahal gak diedit loh itu.. iya emang kependekkan hahaha... wah belum-belum udh punya reader setia makasih ya Ika :) . and makasih udah mau comment _

_Rainy hanazawa = ok gpp :) ayo sebarkaaan *ngibarinbendera. Ok saya pasti bikin pair SiBum yang banyak. __Makasih reviewnyaa..._

_Rizkyeonhae = bikin sequel? Emm.. Takut pada bosen ntar kalau dilanjutin.. Ok ini ChangKyunya.. Makasih udah comment and kalau berkenan boleh comment di fic ini lagi?_

_HarunoZuka = salam kenal juga Taehyun disini. Makasih. Iya yang diujung suratnya Kibum waaah makasih sarannya ya Haruno-ssi. Makasih udah comment :)_

_dewiikibum = iya sama-sama. Makasih juga ya udah mau comment :)_

_AngelFishu = Yup makasih reviewnyaa... :)_

_Ok, tunggu cerita berikutnya yaah.. Bisa Sibum , Yunjae, bisa juga ChangKyu :)_

_Mau promo dikit nih.. #boong_

_follow twitter aku yaah.. hwan_TH . Mau request fic atau kenalan mention __aja yaa.. :)_

_Terakhir minta review-nya doong..._

_Salam,_

_Hwan Tae Hyun, 04 Maret 2012_


End file.
